


the tragedy of one family

by AliceRein, WTF Playstation Games 2021 (PSGames)



Series: Визуалочка G-PG-13 для удобства [7]
Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Blood Drinking, Collage, Gen, Vampires, tumblr collage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceRein/pseuds/AliceRein, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSGames/pseuds/WTF%20Playstation%20Games%202021
Summary: смерть второстепенного персонажа. Дважды.
Series: Визуалочка G-PG-13 для удобства [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145054
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Playstation Games 2021 - Визуал G-PG-13





	the tragedy of one family

**Author's Note:**

> смерть второстепенного персонажа. Дважды.

**Author's Note:**

> полноразмер всех работ: правой кнопкой мыши - "открыть картинку в новой вкладке"


End file.
